


In Which John and Alex Tease Laf

by freakingwriter2013 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Butt Plugs, Crying, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freakingwriter2013
Summary: John and Alex tease Laf incessantly on a date. Laf punishes accordingly. You can see how this goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr @writerfreak2013!

There are a lot of places that Alex and John thought they would end up. Where they didn’t expect to end up was here. Tied together. To a chair. In front of their boyfriend.

Alex was sitting on top of John with John’s cock in his ass. Their ankles were tied together to the legs of the chair, and their arms were cuffed together to the arms of the chair. Alex’s back was pressed against John’s chest, and there was a rope tied around both of their chests holding them against the back of the chair.

Lafayette’s work of art made movement practically impossible for his two boys. And that would have been fine if the task at hand required more movement than was available.

Let's rewind.

It started earlier that evening when Laf, John, and Alex were out for dinner. Laf told the boys that they would be rewarded if they behaved for dinner, so naturally the boys did everything they could to misbehave. Footsies under the table. Grinding on Laf in the subway car. Being overly affectionate with each other without including Laf in the festivities. 

As soon as Laf got them across the threshold of their apartment, he stripped John and tied him to the armchair. Laf then ordered Alex to get John hard using only his mouth, and then he gave Alex a rather thorough preparation, using his fingers to grind on Alex’s prostate until he came. Laf then pushed him onto John's cock and tied him up with similar levels of immobility, leaving John's cock pressed hard against Alex's overly stimulated prostate. 

“Now, boys, can you tell me what you did wrong?” Laf asked them.

“We didn’t do anything,” Alex responded, smiling smugly. 

“Is that so, mon chou?” Lafayette asked, getting a rather threatening grip on one of Alex’s sensitive nipples.

Alex yelped and tried to squirm away, but Laf just gripped harder on both of his nipples. John moaned at the movement trying to grind up into Alex.

“Would you like to modify your answer, mon chou? Or shall I go fetch the clamps for your pretty little red nipples?” Laf asked.

Alex, as usual, smarted off. “No, sir, I wouldn’t want to get punished for lying,” he smirked.

“Well then John, mon cher, would you like to tell me what you two did wrong?”

John, never able to lie or smart off like Alex, responded “We were bad, and we teased you in public.”

“Yes, and?” Laf replied. “I’m going to need you to be more specific.”

“We made out while we were waiting for the table, and we didn’t include you. And then we teased you with our feet under the table. And then we ground on you in the subway on the way home.” John said, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

“Very good, mon cher. Thank you for telling me,” Laf told him. John beamed.

“Kiss ass.” Alex grumbled.

“Boys, I’ll be right back to fetch those clamps and a couple other things. Can you behave while I’m gone?” Laf asked.

“Yes, sir,” they both replied, John more enthusiastic than Alex.

Laf returned a few moments later with the nipple clamps and a ball gag and some other toys. He lifted the ball gag and asked, “Since you feel the need to mouth off at me, I figured I would shut you up. Color, mon chou?”

“Green,” Alex responded, glaring at Laf, and Laf immediately placed the ball gag in his mouth and buckled it in the back. Laf then placed a nipple clamp on each of Alex’s reddened nipples, and Alex squealed through the gag.

“Now, boys,” Laf said looking menacing, “here is the game. I am not separating you two until John comes.”

Alex and John both looked at Laf inquisitively. John spoke up given Alex’s mute state. “Um, how?”

“You’ll have to be creative. Alex, I expect that some milking will be involved on your side,” Laf answered.

Alex immediate got to work, grinding on John’s cock as much as he could with his limited mobility, panting with the overstimulation. He clenched and unclenched his ass weakly in hopes of getting John off and getting the pressure off his prostate. John moaned, but it wasn’t enough.

“Do you think you can come from this, mon cher?” Laf asked.

“I want to, but it’s just not enough,” John responded, trying to hopelessly fuck up into Alex. Alex gasped and keened, trying to wiggle onto John.

"Maybe this will help," Laf said, grabbing onto Alex's cock. Alex shuddered and cried out as Laf gave him a mean and quick hand job, focusing all of his attention on the sensitive head of his cock. 

Alex’s hole spasmed around John’s cock as he came hard into Laf’s hand. John moaned against Alex’s neck rutting and grinding against Alex’s overstimulated prostate. 

“Is that better, mon cher?” Laf asked John.

“I’m closer,” John groaned. 

“Good, so it’s working,” Laf replied.

Laf pulled a vibrator out of his pile of toys from the closet. He ran the vibrator up and down Alex’s dick, circling the head. Tears welled up in Alex’s eyes as he tried to escape the vibrations only to grind harder onto John’s cock. Laf tugged on Alex’s nipple clamps, and Alex yelped as he came again, very little fluid spurting out.

Alex was crying messily now, covered in his own dry come and overstimulated by Laf’s ministrations and John’s cock pressing on his prostate insistently. John was beginning to cry in frustration since he had been hard for over an hour being minimally stimulated.

Laf looked at his two crying boys and cooed, “Are my sweet boys sorry for their behavior?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please let me come,” John begged while Alex nodded his head vigorously trying to speak around the gag.

“What can I do to help you, mon cher?” Laf asked.

“I need.. I need.. Alex to m-move” John sniffled.

“Alex, mon chou, if I untie you can you ride John until he comes?” Laf asked sweetly.

Alex nodded his head and Laf untied and ungagged Alex. 

“Color, Alex?” he asked.

“Green,” Alex whimpered. “It’s just so much.”

“I know. I know, baby. Just finish John okay?”

“Okay,” Alex shuddered, as he began to move up and down on John’s cock. 

John began to moan as he finally got closer and closer to coming. Alex worked John’s cock in and out of his hole, doing everything he could to avoid his prostate. John began to bite his bottom lip, so Laf knew he was close. 

“Can you come for me, mon cher?” Laf asked.

Alex seated himself at the base of John’s cock and clamped down, and John came with a shout into Alex’s overworked hole. Alex collapsed in exhaustion on top of John, not even bothering to slide off of him.

“Did I tire you out, mon chou?” Laf asked Alex.

“Well coming three times might have been overkill,” Alex responded.

“Well it seems you might need a fourth to take care of your little problem,” Laf replied, looking at where Alex had become hard again while riding John.

“Can I use your ass?” Laf asked, “It seems wonderfully messy.”

Alex, contemplating whether he could handle Laf, responded carefully, “yes, but go quick okay, babe?”

Laf removed Alex’s nipple clamps before lifting him up and bending him over to lean over the side of the bed. He lined himself up to Alex’s messy hole, and slammed in in one stroke. Alex positively wailed as Lafayette set a punishing speed roughly pressing in and out of Alex’s ass as John watched tied up in the armchair. 

Within minutes, Alex was coming all over himself for the fourth time that evening, and Laf was short to follow, adding to John’s mess in Alex’s ass. Alex weakly gripped the comforter as Laf pulled out.

“I shall go start the bath and then come back to fetch you both,” Laf told John and Alex.

“Laf?” Alex whimpered.

“Yes, mon chou?” Laf asked, looking concerned.

“Can you plug me? I wanna keep you and John in me,” Alex replied. 

“Of course, mon chou,” Laf said as he hurried to lube a plug. He pressed the plug in, and Alex keened as the flare caught on his sensitive rim. Laf began to untie John, wiping some of his frustrated tears away, so he could comfort Alex while Laf started a bath. 

Laf left the room to start the bath, and John stumbled over to curl up around Alex. “Are you okay, baby girl?” John asked him.

“Yes, baby,” Alex replied. “I’m just sore.”

“Sorry, you got in trouble,” John told him.

“I enjoyed it,” Alex replied, laughing softly. “It’s not every day I get to have both you and Laf.”

John reached around to press on the plug, and Alex whined and shifted away, giving a murmur of discontent. John nodded in acknowledgment as Laf came back in the room.

He lifted John up out of the bed and told Alex, “I’ll be right back to get you,” and he walked into the large master bathroom.

He came back and lifted Alex in a bridal hold to avoid knocking the plug or accidently brushing Alex’s over abused nipples. He placed Alex in the tub on top of John, and John wrapped his arms around Alex. Laf crawled into the tub next to John and murmured sweet words to both of them as he gently scrubbed the evidence of their activities off of them.

After the bath, the boys settled into their bed watching HGTV reruns and cuddling together.

“So, we won’t be having that problem again will we, darlings?” Lafayette asked.

“Well, if I get fucked like that every time, I might never stop,” Alex giggled.

“No matter how you act, I love you both,” Laf replied, kissing John and Alex soundly on the lips, pulling them closer as they fell asleep.


End file.
